UNEXPECTED
by ujiiii
Summary: Kisah Soonyoung dan Jihoon menghadapi fakta yang tak terduga. SoonHoon omegaverse AU!
1. Chapter 1

"Mphh-"

"Soon... mmhh"

Kedua insan sedang memadu cinta dalam sebuah cumbuan panas. Keduanya sangat menikmati ikatan diantara mereka.

"Hhaaah..." yang lebih tinggi melepaskan ikatan mereka, menciptakan benang saliva tipis diantara keduanya.

"Jihoon-ah" panggil Soonyoung sambil mengelus pipi Jihoon.

"Ya??" Jihoon menatap sang kekasih.

"Aku ingin mengatakan se-mmmhh"

Jihoon mencium Soonyoung lagi, dalam dan basah.

"Cepat katakan saja, bodoh"

"Um.. kau tahu, aku kira ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya karena kita sudah hampir memasuki fase yang lebih intim."

"Hmm..?"

"I'm... an omega."

"HAH!??"

.

.

.

Jihoon P.O.V

Sial sial sial! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi??!!

Pantas saja dia sering menghilang dengan alasan sibuk beberapa hari setiap bulan. Damn it Jihoon, mengapa kau sangat lambat!!

"Haaahhh..."

Sial. Sudah 2 tahun lebih kami berkencan, mengapa dia baru mengatakan hal itu sekarang??

Ugh, andai saja salah satu dari kami adalah alpha, atau setidaknya beta. Astaga kenapa harus aku dan Soonyoung yang menjadi omega?? Sekarang bagaimana? How our relationship could work? Damn!!

Selama ini aku kira Soonyoung adalah seorang alpha, atau setidaknya itu yang aku bayangkan saat masa heat-ku datang. Aku selalu membayangkan Soonyoung akan menandaiku sebagai mate-nya suatu saat nanti.

Ah, memikirkannya sudah membuatku tegang. Jangan sampai hal ini memicu heat-ku seperti bulan lalu. Jangan sam- sial!

.

.

.

"Ah- hi Jihoon."

"Oh, Soonyoung."

Canggung, adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi antara Jihoon dan Soonyoung saat ini.

Soonyoung berlari kecil mendekati Jihoon, berusaha menyamai langkah mereka.

"Hei, kau tidak ada kelas? Mau ke kafe tidak?"

"Thanks Soonyoung, i'm good. Aku ingin segera kembali ke apartemen. Kau tahu, laguku." Jihoon tampak acuh kepada Soonyong dan berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan sang kekasih tanpa ingin diberi basa basi lagi.

Panik, Soonyoung refleks mengganggam erat lengan Jihoon.

"Soonyoung, tanganmu."

"Ah ya, sorry ahaha" Soonyoung pun melepaskan genggamanya dengan canggung.

"Lagu baru milikmu belum selsai? atau sedang diedit saja?"

"Ada beberapa bagian yang ingin aku ubah. Kau tahu, pikiran manusia kadang cepat sekali berubah."

"Aaa begitu... hei Jihoon, apakah aku boleh ikut ke apartemenmu?"

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya, dia menatap Soonyoung dalam.

"Sorry Soonyoung, hari ini aku ingin fokus mengerjakan laguku. Lagipula, apa kau tidak ada jadwal latihan sore ini?"

'Deg'

"A-aku.. ya, aku ada latihan dengan Chan. Kau benar, kau sebaiknya fokus dengan lagumu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Semoga beruntung dengan lagu barumu, aku akan menghubungimu nanti"

"Hm-"

'Chu'

Soonyoung mendaratkan kecupan di bibir kekasih mungilnya

"Aku menyayangimu, selalu." dia pun pergi setelah memberikan senyuman kepada Jihoon

"..."

"Soonyoung bodoh"

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kelima Soonyoung tidak bertemu dengan Jihoon. Soonyoung selalu menelpon dan mengirimi Jihoon pesan, namun Jihoon tidak menghiraukan semua itu.

Panik? Tentu saja. Soonyoung sangat mencintai kekasih mungilnya itu. Jihoon mungkin terlihat sangat dingin, namun dia memiliki sisi hangat yang sangat Soonyoung suka.

Yaaa apa sih yang tidak Soonyoung suka dari Jihoon? Tidak ada.

He is whipped.

"Ayolah Jihoon, aku minta maaf. Apakah kau marah karena hari itu? Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa... tapi tolong beri aku kabar. Tolonglah!!"

Percuma Soonyoung, tidak ada gunanya kau berbicara kepada kertas -foto Jihoon- itu.

"Hyung? kau sedang apa?"

"ASTAGA! Oh- astaga, Chan! Kau mengagetkanku."

Chan, teman satu club dance Soonyoung mendekati si pria hamster.

"Foto Jihoon hyung? Kenapa kau berbicara pada sebuah foto hyung? Kau aneh."

"Kau... ah lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita mulai berlatih. Audisinya minggu depan. Oh ya, mana Jun dan Minghao? Kau bilang kau akan bersama mereka."

"Mereka bilang ingin ke kantin dulu. Hao ingin membeli cemilan."

"Berdua?"

"Yaa biasa lah, couple."

"Ck. Bikin iri saja."

.

.

.

"WHAT!??"

"Aaaarghh kau berisik!!"

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU- Jihoon, katakan kalau kau hanya bergurau"

"Wonwoo please, i'm serious"

"Astagaaa, bagaimana bisa??" Wonwoo memijat dahinya pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing setelah menerima informasi mengejutkan tadi.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku, aku lebih bingung daripada kau!"

"Oh god, oke oke, i'm so sorry. Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang??"

"Jihoon...?"

"Haaah... aku tidak tahu, aku merasa tidak siap untuk menemuinya."

"Ya ampun Jihoon... Dengar Ji, aku tidak bisa memahami perasaanmu sepenuhnya. Tapi aku pernah mengalami hal yang mirip oke. Lagi pula, kau masih mencintai Soonyoung kan?"

"Tentu saja! Ugh... aku hanya... kau tahu, aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa! Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba!!"

"It's okay. Kau pasti sangat kaget. Tapi aku sarankan agar kau menemuinya. Setidaknya hubungi dia!! Kalian harus membicarakan hal ini. Lagi pula, ini tidak seperti kita bisa memilih status kita, iya kan?"

"Hmm... "

"Oh ayolah Jihoon, you should make up with him! At least talk to him."

"Yah... nanti saja, mungkin."

"Jihoon!"

.

.

.

"Soonyoung..?"

Soonyoung yang sedang memeluk lututnya di depan pintu apartemen Jihoon pun mendongkak dan mendapati Jihoon sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Jihoonie!! Astaga kau kemana saja? Aku berusaha menghubungimu tapi- ah lupakan. Apa kau baik baik saja? Hmm??"

Soonyoung memeriksa keadaan Jihoon, dari atas sampai bawah, depan dan juga belakang.

"Kelihatannya kau baik baik saja, untunglah. Astagaaa aku sangat merindukanmu!!"

Jihoon merasakan hangat tubuh Soonyoung saat sang kekasih memeluknya. Jujur saja, dia merindukan kehangatan ini.

"Soonyoung, minggir dulu. Kau berat. Aku mau masuk."

Soonyoung pun langsung melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ehehehe, habisnya aku sangat merindukanmu sayangku~"

.

.

.

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

"Hmm??" Soonyoung menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap Jihoon.

"Oh ayolah Soonyoung, apa kau datang ke sini hanya untuk makan ramyun? Huh." Jihoon memajukan bibirnya, pout.

"Ah- astaga. Sayang, maafkan aku ya? Apa kau cemburu pada semangkuk ramyun?? Hmm??"

"Mana mungkin bodoh! Astaga Soonyoung, tidak kah kita harus membicarakan hal penting??"

"Seperti??"

Ck. Kenapa Soonyoung ini sangat bodoh???

Cukup. Kesabaran Jihoon mulai habis.

"SEPERTI YANG KAU KATAKAN PADAKU MINGGU LALU!! Tentang statusmu, kau mengerti kan?"

"Ah... soal itu.. baiklah... tapi kau tenang dulu ya sayang, astaga apa tanganmu baik baik saja? Kenapa kau menggebrak meja segala aish.. sini biar kulihat tanganmu"

Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon, mengambil telapak tangan sang kekasih dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Mari kita bicarakan hal itu..."

.

.

.

"Dulu kau mengira aku beta?? Astaga Soonyoung, bagaimana bisa??"

"Kau tahu, saat aku memutuskan untuk berkencan denganmu, aku tidak menyangka bahwa status akan sepenting ini bagimu. Karena bagiku Jihoon adalah Jihoon, aku tidak peduli apa statusmu dan saat itu kau juga tidak menunjukan tanda tanda bahwa kau itu omega!!"

"Itu karena aku belum pernah heat saat itu bodoh!! Aish..." Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan menatap Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ah, apakah kau sangat kecewa? Apa aku membuatmu sedih?? Apakah sekarang kau membenciku? Kumohon sayang jangan be-"

"Ssst. Cukup Soonyoung. Pertama, aku... eum.. bisa dibilang kaget. Mungkin sedikit kecewa karena kau menyembunyikan hal itu. Kedua, aku tidak membencimu oke. Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membenci seorang pria bodoh yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta sedalam ini kepadanya." Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah muda di pipinya.

"Jihoonie..."

Terharu, Soonyoung mendekap Jihoon dengan erat. Sangat erat. Eum.. mungkin terlalu erat. Maklumlah, terbawa suasana.

"Astaga, terima kasih Jihoon!! Aku tidak tau akan seperti apa kalau kau sampai membenciku huhu"

"Ugh... Soonyoung, sesak."

Jihoon bergelut di dalam dekapan Soonyoung.

Astaga, Soonyoung ini sangat tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya!!

"Hehehe maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya terlalu senang. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu beberapa hari ini, kau sangat sulit dihubungi kau tahu."

Soonyoung membawa Jihoon ke dalam pangkuan, yang lebih mungil berusaha menyamankan dirinya di dalam pangkuan Soonyoung.

"Maaf Soonyoung, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diriku. Yah... fakta bahwa kau omega sangat mengejutkanku."

"Tapi itu bukan masalah kan sekarang? Kau yang masih mencintaiku dan aku yang akan selalu mencintaimu. Kita akan melanjutkan hubungan ini kan? Hm??"

Soonyoung memegang telapak tangan Jihoon, membawanya ke dalam sebuah genggaman hangat penuh cinta kemudian mengecupnya.

"Soonyoung bodoh, aku tidak bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Bilangnya sih begitu, tapi lihat lah pipinya. Blushing, ah dasar Jihoon tsundere kkkk

"Eeehh?? Tapi kau baru saja bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku sayang!"

"A-aku tidak!!"

"Iya~"

"Ti- astaga ahaha Soonyoung hentikan!! Aduduh geli ahahaha cukup astaga SOONYOUNG!!!"

Keduanya pun tertawa dan melewati malam ini dengan penuh candaan, pelukan, dan juga kecupan.

Ah, begitu romantis~

-Fin.

Untuk sekarang, ehehehe

Adakah lanjutannya? Tentu saja ada, tapi nanti ya


	2. Chapter 2

Hening.

Jihoon terpaku melihat Soonyoung yang meringkuk lemah di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Soonyoung, kau oke?"

Si mungil berjongkok, menyamai posisi dengan sang kekasih yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

Soonyoung, masih meringkuk lemah dengan badan yang gemetar. Suhu hangat bisa Jihoon rasakan saat dia menyentuh tubuh Soonyoung.

"Obat.. "

Adalah ucapan yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Soonyoung.

"Obat? Obat apa Soonyoung? Kau sakit apa? Hei."

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Jihoon pun mulai khawatir.

"Hei kau bisa berdiri? Ayo kita masuk dulu Soonyoung. Di sini dingin, sudah berapa lama kau berada di sini??"

Jihoon menekan tombol kunci apartemennya kemudian segera mendekati Soonyoung kembali, berharap dirinya kuat untuk setidaknya memapah Soonyoung hingga kamarnya.

"Sini aku bantu, mari kita masuk Soon- "

Bau ini, gejala ini, tak salah lagi. Jihoon mengetahuinya dengan baik karena dia juga mengalami hal ini.

"Soonyoung kau.. "

Heat. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang, dan Jihoon harus segera melakukan sesuatu. Cepat.

"Hey ayo, berdiri lah Soonyoung. Aku akan membawamu ke kamar dan memberimu obat.Kumohon Soonyoung, setidaknya bangunlah!! "

Berhasil, Soonyoung pun berdiri dengan bantuan Jihoon. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Jihoon pun segera memapah Soonyoung agar masuk sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

.

.

.

"Ji.. maafkan aku, aku sangat merepotkanmu. "

Soonyoung kini berbaring lemah di kasur Jihoon, bau feromon yang kuat menyeruak dari tubuh Soonyoung.

"Bicara apa kau, ini cepat minum."

Jihoon meletakan obat dan juga sebotol air di nakas.

"Thanks Jihoon, tapi aku rasa aku akan meminum obat itu nanti."

"Apa maksudmu? Hei kau harus meminum obat itu sekarang!"

"Maafkan aku Jihoonie, aku sudah tidak kuat.. "

Soonyoung melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, menurunkan celananya dengan cepat.

Jihoon kaget setengah mati, namun ia dapat segera memproses semuanya dan mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau.. a-aku ada di luar. Kau selesaikan urusanmu dulu."

Berjalan cepat, Jihoon meninggalkan Soonyoung sendirian di kamarnya.

"Si bodoh itu... "

Lutut Jihoon lemas, ia menjatuhkan dirinya setelah menutup pintu kamarnya.

Setelah dua tahun, baru kali ini Jihoon melihat Soonyoung seperti itu. Jihoon mengerti betul rasanya melewati heat seorang diri, tersiksa dan sangat tidak menyenangkan. Saat melihat sang kekasih mengalaminya dengan mata kepala sendiri, Jihoon merasa sangat bersalah karena membiarkan Soonyoung melewati heat itu sendirian. Dia ingin sekali membantu Soonyoung.

Tapi dia bisa apa?

"Jihonie.. ngh.. "

Suara Soonyoung terdengar jelas dari dalam kamar. Jihoon yang mendengarnya tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Suaramu terlalu keras, bodoh... "

Rona merah itu mencapai telinga si mungil, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang bersamaan dengan suara erangan Soonyoung yang terus terdengar.

"Astaga aku harus menenangkan diriku."

Jihoon pun berdiri dan beranjak ke dapur. Mungkin segelas air akan membuatnya lebih baik.

.

.

.

Langit-langit berwarna putih adalah hal pertama yang Jihoon lihat saat dia membuka matanya. Pemuda itu berkedip, masih sangat mengantuk.

"Hmm.."

"Jihoonie sudah bangun? Pas sekali, aku hampir selsai membuat sarapan nih."

Suara Soonyoung terdengar dari arah dapur.

'Tunggu, Soonyoung??'

Jihoon segera duduk dari tidurnya, kemudian menyadari bahwa dia tidak berada di kamarnya, melainkan di ruang tamu.

'Ah betul juga, kemarin ya.. '

Jihoon berhasil memanggil kembali memorinya tentang kejadian malam tadi.

Ya, karena Soonyoung terlalu lama melakukan 'urusan' itu, akhirnya Jihoon memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hhaah.. "

Jihoon menghela nafas berat kemudian memeluk lututnya dan menyelimuti dirinya kembali.

'Loh, selimut? Aku kan semalam tidak memakai selimut, berarti Soonyoung.. '

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat segar pagi ini, tak terlihat jejak bahwa dia baru saja mengalami heat pada malam sebelumnya.

"Jihoonie~ sarapan sudah siap!"

Soonyoung menata beberapa piring dan dua gelas di atas meja yang berada di antara sofa dan televisi.

"Ayo sayang, bangun dan makan dulu ya? Ini sudah agak siang loh."

Soonyoung menghampiri sang kekasih, mengelus lembut pipi Jihoon dan merapihkan rambut Jihoon yang berantakan.

Jihoon tidak bicara apapun, tapi dia bangkit, menyingkirkan selimut dan turun ke lantai.

"Kekasihku ini masih sangat mengantuk heum? Begitu?? Ini, minumlah dulu."

Soonyoung memberikan segelas air kepada Jihoon, menunggu si mungil untuk meminumnya.

"Thanks Soonyoung."

Jihoon pun meminum air itu sebelum akhirnya mengambil sendok dan bersiap makan.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, selamat makan."

"Selamat makan~!"

Jihoon menyendokan satu sendok penuh nasi ke dalam mulutnya, rasa khas nasi goreng kimchi menyapa indra pengecapnya. Pagi itu, mereka makan dengan sangat tenang.

.

.

.

"Jadi, eum.. aku ingin minta maaf hehe."

Soonyoung lah yang pertama membuka obrolan setelah mereka selesai makan. Soonyoung tidak tahan dengan suasana sepi, kalian tahu?

"Soal kemarin malam? Lupakan saja Soonyoung, lagi pula itu bukan masalah besar."

"Tetap saja Jihoon, aku merasa tidak enak. Tapi tenang saja, semua sudah kubereskan. Kamarmu sudah aku rapihkan, sepraimu juga sudah aku cuci. Semua rapih!! Hehehe."

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar saat menjabarkan semua yang dia lakukan pagi ini, merasa bangga bisa melakukan semua itu.

Jihoon? Sedang berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya, Soonyoung terlalu menggemaskan bagi Jihoon.

Tolong, Jihoon hampir tidak kuat.

"No biggie Soonyoung, dan terima kasih sudah membereskan semua itu. Kau sudah meminum obatnya?"

Jihoon meneguk air sebelum menyenderkan dirinya ke sofa.

"Tentu saja sayang, kau bisa lihat kan aku sekarang sudah segar!"

Si pria hamster menepuk nepuk dadanya, menunjukan bahwa dia sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Hmm, baguslah."

Jihoon menanggapi seadanya, terlihat tak tertarik untuk membicarakan hal itu lebih lanjut.

"Hey Jihoon, kau tidak penasaran?"

"Penasaran apa?"

"Kau tahu, seperti.. alasan kenapa aku kemarin bisa seperti itu?"

"Tidak tertarik."

Jawab Jihoon tak acuh.

"Sayaaang, kok begitu sih? Padahal aku sudah siap menceritakan semuanya kepadamu huhu.. "

Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon dari samping, menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sang kekasih. Sifat manjanya keluar.

"Tidak tertarik Soonyoung. Kau berat, minggir."

Jihoon berusaha menyingkirkan Soonyoung, namun sia-sia saja. Soonyoung masih lebih kuat daripada Jihoon.

"Ayolah sayang, aku kan ingin bercerita. Kemarin itu aku sangat merindukanmu dan memutuskan untuk ke apartemenmu, memberimu kejutan, kau tahu? Tetapi di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba aku merasakan bahwa heat ku datang, padahal seharusnya masih minggu depan. Kemudian aku buru-buru ke sini, sekalian ingin meminta obat. Tapi kau ternyata belum pulang. Kemudian aku bingung karena ponselku mati dan aku ti-"

"150696."

Jihoon memotong perkataan Soonyoung. Dia terlalu berisik, duh.

"Eh?"

Bingung, Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Jihoon barusan.

"150696 Soonyoung, kata sandi apartemenku. Maaf aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Kau boleh ke sini dan masuk kapan saja. Tidak lucu kalau kejadian seperti kemarin terjadi lagi, tahu."

Jihoon memukul pelan dada Soonyoung, kemudian memalingkan pandangannya. Sial, kenapa dia jadi merasa malu seperti ini sih??

"Jihoonie... "

Kaget dan terharu, mata Soonyoung mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia memeluk Jihoon. Lagi, kali ini lebih erat.

"Astaga sayang terima kasih banyak! Aku.. hiks, aku sangat menyayangimu!"

Soonyoung mengecupi pipi kekasih mungilnya. Menyalurkan rasa senang dan kasih sayang kepada Jihoon.

"Ayo kita menikah Lee Jihoon!!"

"Mimpi saja kau, Kwon bodoh!!"

.

.

.

Ehehe akhirnya update lagi.

Maaf updatenya lama, pendek pula huhu maaf ya ㅠㅠ


	3. Chapter 3

"Hum hum hum~"

Soonyoung berjalan dengan penuh semangat, satu kantong plastik berisi dua kotak ayam goreng dan sebotol kola dia tenteng di tangan kanannya. Senandung kecil tak luput untuk mengekspresikan betapa gembiranya dia hari ini.

"Jihoonie pasti kaget karena aku tiba-tiba datang, hehehe~"

Di kepalanya, Soonyoung sudah membayangkan reaksi imut Jihoon yang terkejut saat melihat dirinya memberikan kunjungan tiba-tiba, apalagi dia membawa makanan kesukaan Jihoon.

Ini sudah selang beberapa hari semenjak malam itu terjadi, setelah kejadian itu Soonyoung belum sempat mengunjungi apartemen Jihoon lagi karena jadwalnya. Huh, dasar jadwal pengganggu!

Tapi terima kasih tuhan, hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang berarti dia maupun Jihoon pasti libur!

Pintu apartemen Jihoon, Soonyoung sudah hafal sekali dengan bentuknya. Tapi baru kali ini Soonyoung berada di depan benda itu menekan beberapa tombol, memasukan kata sandi agar pintu itu terbuka.

'Piip'

Berhasil. Pintu itu terbuka karena dirinya. Selama ini Soonyoung selalu berada di belakang Jihoon saat si mungil membuka kunci. Soonyoung sangat menghargai privasi, jadi dia tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan apa kata sandi apartemen Jihoon.

Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, Jihoon memberi tahukan kata sandinya kepada Soonyoung. Jihoon sendiri yang memberi tahunya!!

Man, Soonyoung kepalang senang tentu saja. Bahkan ingin rasanya dia setiap hari ke apartemen Jihoon dan menyelinap masuk menemui sang kekasih.

"Jihoonie~ aku datang!"

Sepi.

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari sang pemilik. Soonyoung meletakan kantong plastik yang dia bawa di meja ruang tamu.

"Jihoonie~ kau di mana sayang?"

Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jihoon.

"Sayang, aku masuk ya?"

Soonyoung membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar itu. Masih sama, sepi.

"Euhh.. "

Samar, Soonyoung mendengar erangan dari arah kamar mandi. Sedikit berlari, Soonyoung menuju kamar mandi dengan cepat, khawatir terjadi yang tidak tidak pada kekasih kecilnya. Tanpa permisi, dia langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Jihoon!! Kau tidak a- "

Kaget. Rahang Soonyoung terjatuh. Dirinya tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Lee Jihoon, kekasihnya, tertelungkup di lantai kamar mandi dengan kondisi sangat berantakan. Bokong sintalnya terangkat, dengan jari-jari Jihoon berada di dalam lubang yang Soonyoung yakini sangat sempit. Rambutnya tak teratur, nafasnya terdengar berat dan satu satu.

"Soon..young..??"

Jihoon sama terkejutnya. Tak menyangka akan mendapati Soonyoung saat ia mendongakan kepalanya.

"A-aku, hhah.. kau pulanglah dahulu.. aku ingin menyelesaikan hal ini sekarang, aku akan meminum obatku setelah ini. Nngh, kau.. boleh kembali lagi besok.. "

Wajah Jihoon yang sudah merona semakin memerah, bagaikan kepiting rebus. Jihoon tidak ingin Soonyoung melihatnya seperti ini. Tidak untuk sekarang.

Tangan Soonyoung terkepal. Giginya bergerit, entah kenapa dia merasa kesal. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak, mendekati Jihoon yang lemas.

"Soonyoung kau mau a- hei aku sudah bilang jangan mendekat!!"

Jihoon mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, berusaha bangkit meskipun sulit.

Sementara Soonyoung, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sebelum dia bisa menyentuh Jihoon.

"Soonyoung aku mohon ja- "

Belum sempat Jihoon menyelesaikan perkataannya, Soonyoung berhasil memeluknya dan membawa Jihoon ke pangkuannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, pasti berat kan melaluinya sendirian? Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini, maaf."

Soonyoung menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jihoon, membaui feromon si pria mungil. Tangannya sudah berada di bongkahan pipi bawah Jihoon, menggoda lubang kekasihnya yang sudah sangat basah.

"Hei apa yang kau- aah!! Bo-bodoh... berhenti.. "

Refleks, Jihoon tak sengaja mengeluarkan suara erangannya, tangannya mencengkeram pundak Soonyoung dengan kuat.

"Biarkan aku membantumu sayang, ya?"

Soonyoung mengecupi leher Jihoon, memberikan rasa geli yang segera menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Jihoon.

Jihoon sudah lemas, sangat lemas. Dia ingin melawan Soonyoung namun dia tahu, dia tak akan sanggup. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah pasrah menerima perlakuan Soonyoung, memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat sementara lubangnya tengah diberi sentuhan memanjakan.

"Nnghh.. Soonyoung.."

Jihoon dapat merasakan dua jari Soonyoung berada di dalamnya, menjelajahi lubangnya dan melakukan gerakan seperti menggunting, berharap lubangnya menjadi sedikit lebih longgar.

Soonyoung tak henti mengecupi bagian tubuh atas Jihoon. Memastikan bahwa ia memberikan cukup perhatian di seluruh tubuh Jihoon.

"Jihoonie, kau tau kan aku sangat menyayangimu? Aku mencintaimu sayang, sangat."

Bibir Soonyoung kembali ke leher Jihoon, kali ini dia melangkah lebih jauh, memberikan hisapan kecil di daerah sensitif Jihoon, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

Satu tangan Soonyoung yang menganggur menggenggam kemaluan Jihoon, mengelusi ujungnya yang sudah sangat basah oleh cairan Jihoon sendiri.

Gila. Jihoon merasa sangat gila sekarang. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan nikmat hingga dia melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Tiga jari Soonyoung berada di dalamnya, kemaluannya tersentak saat jari Soonyoung berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

Putingnya bengkak dan merah, hasil karya mulut Soonyoung yang terus menguluminya bahkan terkadang memberikan gigitan kecil kepada dua tonjolan kecil di dada Jihoon itu.

"Sayang? Kau oke dengan ini, hm? Apakah kau menyukainya? Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih kepadamu."

Soonyoung merendahkan nada suaranya, memberikan bisikan yang membuat badan Jihoon merinding dan semakin tegang.

Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk. Saat ini dia tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara apapun selain erangan dan desahan. Pertama kalinya Jihoon merasakan kenikmatan duniawi seperti ini dan ia tak ingin Soonyoung berhenti.

Soonyoung memainkan ibu jarinya di ujung kemaluan Jihoon, memberikannya sedikit kocokan dan pijatan sementara tangannya yang lain sedang menghantam titik kenikmatan Jihoon lagi dan lagi.

Bibirnya menjelajahi dada dan leher Jihoon. Memberikan afeksi kepada tubuh bagian atas kekasihnya. Jilat, gigit, hisap. Begitu terus sampai meninggalkan banyak bekas kemerahan, bahkan ada beberapa yang berwarna keunguan.

"Soonyoung, eumhh.."

Jihoon mengumpulkan tenaganya, tangannya menahan dagu Soonyoung sebelum dia mencium bibir kekasihnya. Dalam dan penuh emosi. Jihoon menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Soonyoung, mengajak lidah Soonyoung untuk bergelut panas.

Dengan senang hati, Soonyoung menyambut ciuman Jihoon. Mengigit pelan bibir bawah Jihoon dan menjilatinya. Tangannya yang berada di kemaluan Jihoon kini berada di puting si mungil, memberikan sentuhan nakal di puting yang sudah sangat tegang dan bengkak itu.

Merasa sudah dekat, Jihoon mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, menggesek kemaluannya dengan milik Soonyoung yang masih tersembunyi di balik kain celana. Angkat sedikit, lalu turunkan. Jihoon bisa merasakan jari-jari Soonyoung bergerak dengan liar di lubangnya, menekan titik lemahnya lagi dan lagi.

Soonyoung merasakan lubang Jihoon menjepit jari-jarinya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

'Ah, sebentar lagi.'

"Jihoonie, aku sangat menyayangimu. Saaangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu berusaha yang terbaik untukmu sayang, aku janji."

Soonyoung mengocok kemaluan Jihoon dengan cepat, mengantarkan Jihoon menuju titik puncak kenikmatan.

Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher si pria hamster.

"Nghh!!"

Lubang Jihoon menyempit, menjepit jari-jari Soonyoung sementara kemaluannya sibuk menyemburkan cairan cinta.

Lemas. Jihoon membebankan dirinya ke pelukan Soonyoung.

"Sayang, tahan sebentar. Biarkan aku membersihkanmu dulu ya?"

Soonyoung mengangkat wajah Jihoon kemudian mengelus lembut pipi tembam Jihoon.

Jihoon lebih memilih untuk mengangguk kecil dari pada mengeluarkan suara, dirinya terlalu lelah.

"Hehehe kau manis sekali sih sayang, aku kan jadi makin cinta~"

Soonyoung menusuk nusuk kecil pipi Jihoon dengan jari telunjuknya, menggoda si kecil yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Diam kau bodoh."

Malu, entah kenapa Jihoon merasa seperti itu. Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit lalu masih terasa seperti mimpi bagi Jihoon.

"Tuh kan, manisnya~!!"

Berbanding jauh dengan Soonyoung, pemuda itu sepertinya kelebihan hormon endorfin. Tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan memuji Jihoon. Soonyoung kembali mendekap si mungil yang berada di gulungan selimut.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan panas tadi, Soonyoung segera membersihkan Jihoon, menggendongnya kembali ke kamar dan menidurkan Jihoon di kasur sebelum dia sendiri mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor karena cairan cinta Jihoon.

Dan beginilah mereka sekarang, Jihoon yang bergelung di dalam selimut tanpa mengenakan pakaian -selain pakaian dalam- dan Soonyoung yang terus memeluk Jihoon tanpa henti. Cuddle, katanya.

"Jihoonie, kau tadi seksi sekali tahu. Aku tidak tahan ingin menerkammu, rawr!"

Soonyoung menggigit kecil pipi Jihoon. Yang digigit hanya diam saja, sudah terbiasa.

"Hei sayang, aku baru sadar bahwa ini kali pertama aku melihatmu mengalami heat. Selama ini kau selalu menghindar kan? Hum? dan juga, kita juga tidak pernah membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini sebelumnya iya kan?"

"Kau sama saja Kwon, menghilang sebulan sekali. Pasti kau sedang mengalami heat di saat saat itu? Aku sudah tahu sekarang, huh."

"Eey maafkan aku ya sayang? Dulu kan aku masih menyembunyikan hal itu hehe. Kau memaafkanku kan? Yayaya??"

Kecupan bertubi tubi diterima pipi Jihoon. Soonyoung ini memang suka sekali melakukan skinship.

"Heum.. lagi pula aku tidak marah kok. Jangan berpikiran negatif seperti itu, seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Jihoon mengelus kepala Soonyoung dengan lembut.

Soonyoung? Sangat senang tentu saja! Lihat wajahnya, senyuman bodoh itu terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Jihoonie aku sangat mencintaimu hua!!"

Soonyoung kembali menghujam Jihoon dengan kecupan kecupan ringan.

"Oh iya sayang, apa selama ini kau hanya menggunakan jarimu?"

Penasaran, akhirnya Soonyoung melontarkan pertaanyaan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana? Menggoda alpha lalu bersetubuh dengan mereka? Dasar bodoh."

Jawaban ketus meluncur dari bibir Jihoon. Soonyoung yang mendengarnya tentu saja panik, hei mau bagaimanapun Jihoon itu kekasihnya!!

"Sa-sayang bukan begitu maksudku. Maksudku, kau tahu, jari-jarimu tidak akan cukup untuk memuaskanmu Jihoon."

"Lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali Soonyoung, lagipula aku bisa apa? Kau ini, aneh aneh saja."

Soonyoung tertegun mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Apakah kekasihnya itu memang agak polos?

"Kau tahu Jihoon, omega seperti kita kadang menggunakan mainan untuk membantu kita selama masa heat. Kau tidak pernah menggunakannya?"

Hening, Jihoon sempat berpikir sebentar.

"Mainan apa maksudmu Soonyoung? Aku tidak pernah tahu yang seperti itu tuh?"

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung, matanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran.

Astaga, ternyata kekasihnya benar masih polos!! Tolong, Soonyoung gemas sekali dengan kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Eum begini sayang.. kau juga merasakan kan, bahwa jari-jarimu saja tidak cukup memuaskan. Dan.. kau tahu, manusia itu kreatif. Untuk membantu meringankan rasa menyiksa yang dialami omega saat heat, terciptalah mainan, eum.. mainan seks."

Mainan seks. Mendengar kata itu, wajah Jihoon merona hebat. Dia sekarang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Soonyoung. Dia ingat dia pernah membacanya di buku, tetapi sayang sekali dia terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan bacaan tersebut dan akhirnya melupakannya.

"Kau.. menggunakannya??"

Malu-malu, Jihoon bertanya kepada Soonyoung.

"Ah ya, a-aku menggunakan beberapa diantaranya. Kau tahu, dildo dan vibrator. Mereka cukup membantu meringankan bebanku. Hehe."

Soonyoung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Duh, kok dia jadi salah tingkah seperti ini sih!

"Eum, lain kali aku akan membawakannya untukmu. Kau harus mencobanya Jihoonie, setidaknya dengan menggunakan mainan kau tidak akan merasa separah ini. Ya?"

Soonyoung mengelus kepala Jihoon, menyisir rambut si manis menggunakan jari-jarinya. Sementara Jihoon, dia tidak menjawab. Namun hal itu Soonyoung anggap sebagai iya. Ah, Soonyoung memang selalu berlaku sesukanya.

"Hehehe tidak kusangka ternyata Jihoonie sangat polos. My baby~"

"A-aku bukan bayi Soonyoung, dan berhentilah menggodaku!!"

Jihoon membalikan badannya, melepaskan dekapan Soonyoung. Dia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

'Ugh.. memalukan!'

Ah, ternyata tadi selama Soonyoung berbicara, diam diam Jihoon membayangkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang.. sangat erotis.

"Eh loh? Sayang? Maafkan aku. Aku kan hanya bergurau, sayaaang jangan seperti ini dong huhu"

Soonyoung kembali mendekap Jihoon dari belakang, berharap Jihoon akan berbalik ke arahnya lagi.

Sayang sekali Kwon, kau tidak tahu bahwa kekasihmu itu sedang berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajah dan telinganya yang memerah karena pikirannya yang kotor.

Hadeuh maaf banget saya itu sok banget segala bikin adegan rated huhu.

Maaf ya kalau adegannya kurang hot atau tidak memuaskan/?

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya!


End file.
